Bloodwin, the white flower
by GoldenPhoenix and SilverTiger
Summary: what's it like to be a pretty, funny, popular girl...In Slytherin? The events that started Harry Potter, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Bloodwin, the White Flower**

**Chapter One **

* * *

"Katie, the trolley's here"

"Oh my gosh! I can't find my pepper! The trolley's here and I can't find my pepper!"

"Katie," I asked "do you really have to put pepper on candy? It's gross!"

"Yah" chimed in Calandra "Salt is much better!"

Lark and I silently exchanged our 'Calandra and Katie have a really weird idea of what goes on candy' look

"Eewe. Salt is gross!" Katie staunchly defended her preferred candy topping.

"No, pepper is gross!" And of course Calandra had to retaliate.

"Salt!"

"Pepper!"

"Salt!"

"Pepper!"

"Salt!"

"Pepper!"

"Sal-"

"Would you guys shut up?" Lark asked "That cute trolley guy is staring at us like we're little kids or something!" Lark turned to look at me " and Win, stop it with the coloring book. That thing is for two year olds, you're sixteen for goodness sake!"

"It has monkeys in it." I protested "It is my job to make sure that all monkeys I see are colored purple."

"We never should have let you see that muggle movie…" Calandra shook her head sadly.

"AAAAAA! The pepper in my trunk spilled all over my clothes!" screamed Katie, holding up a shirt that was covered in pepper.

"Well," said Calandra " I told you that you should have put it in a jar before you packed it."

"Hurry up" said the cute trolley guy, who I didn't think was cute at all. The pink shirt with the hearts on it and the fluffy hat just didn't do it for me.

"Why don't you just shake it out over the candy?" I suggested

"Good Idea" said Katie, taking the shirt and shaking it over the trolley of candy

Pepper flew everywhere

"Oho! Achoo! Oho!" said an enormously obese boy who must have been eleven because I hadn't seen him before. "Oho m'boy!" he exclaimed.

"I'm a girl!" I said, a bit miffed.

The boy wiped pepper out of his eyes. "Oho! So you are m'girl!"

"Riiight…" I said, doubting the boy's sanity. "I'll see you all later," I turned to my group of friends "I have a Prefect's meeting." I left for the relatively peaceful quite of Prefect Meetings. Plenty of time to change that. Next time I would have to bring some dung bombs with me.

"She sure is hot" commented the trolley boy, staring after Win.

"She is not!" insisted Lark.

The trolley boy looked at Lark uncomprehendingly. "What are you talking about?"

"She's not talking about anything" Calandra took hold of Lark's arm. "Let's go."

Lark reluctantly returned to the compartment. Where pepper was scattered everywhere.

With a sweep of her wand Lark cleaned up the mess.

"Show-off" muttered Katie. "And you wasted all my good pepper!"

"It's for your own good." Lark said soothingly. "Too much pepper can kill you. I read it in the Quibbler."

"You believe that crap?" asked Katie

"Wow. That was pretty profound profanity." Commented Calandra. "Keep talking like that and the authors of this fanfic will have to up the rating."

"Will not!" protested Katie. "Profanity livens up an otherwise dull story!"

"Do you get the feeling that we each represent one of the authors' opinions?" Calandra said thoughtfully.

"Yah… So, who's up for a game of exploding snap?" asked Lark.

The rest of the train ride passed uneventfully. Except of course, when Win let off a bag of dung bombs in the Prefect compartment. ("I swear, I didn't mean to throw them at you! Besides, I'm a _blond_ it's stereotype.")

The rest of the next day passed uneventfully for Win too, or at least, it would have if it wasn't for that incredibly annoying second year, Allison. She wasn't that bad, but she was without a doubt, an air head.

"Hey Bloodwin, wait up!"

"Allison" I called to her as she ran to catch up "I told you not to call me that, please address me as Win or Orchid."

"Say what?" she called back, though she had nearly reached me now, a confused expression on her otherwise pretty face. I groaned.

"Oh come on, Allison, I told you, again, right before we left for the summer holidays, not to mention a million times today!"

"Well, I don't remember," she whined, her brow furrowed with confusion.

I groaned, just talking to her gave me a headache! "It's because Bloodwin means white flower, and some orchids are white." I said in a tight voice, barley controlling my anger.

"Oh" said Allison, not picking up on my mood "that makes sense, but what about Win?"

I whirled around to face her "IT'S IN THE NAME, ALLISON!" I shouted at her "BLOOD-WIN!" Not waiting to see her reaction, I spun back around and set off at a brisk jog.

I had been jogging less then a minute when I heard him. "That wasn't very nice" he said in the classic Malfoy drawl that I found so attractive. "You should remember what your shrink told you. When you see an annoying little twit, take a deep breathe, and try not to punch her face in." He said imitating my psychiatrist to perfection. For all you clueless people, Dylan is my boyfriend, whom I haven't seen for three months.

"Don't call Ikor that," I say chidingly, "You know how much he resents being called a shrink." I walked up to him and wrapped my hands around his neck. He smiled, and bent down to kiss me. I can't believe I went a whole three months without seeing him! I ought to get an Olympic Gold medal for that!

"Ahhhemmm." Professor Cyprian stuck his head out his classroom door. "Mr. Malfoy, you are supposed to be in detention, not kissing your girlfriend senseless."

Dylan pulled away from me, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Coming Professor." Dylan kissed me one last time, and, making a face, said "Well, I'll catch up with you later, okay Win?"

"'Kay. How is it possible for you to get detention on your first day of school?"

"I'll tell you later." He grinned again, and then disappeared into the classroom. I shook my head over my boyfriend's foolishness and continued on my way.

Clearing my head, I walked towards the portrait of the one-eyed which. Checking first to make sure nobody was coming of course. Quickly, I gathered my things together, and pulled out my wand. "Dissendium." I whispered. The portrait swung backward with a loud 'Screeeech' I curse under my breath. Must have happened while I was on holiday. I would have to buy a new can of Sebastian's no squeak oil next time I went to Hogsmeade. As the screech turned into a squeak, I heard footsteps approaching rapidly. Moving as quickly and as silently as I knew how, I pushed my bag into the secret passageway and climbed in after it, shutting the door/portrait behind me as I went. Sliding down the stone slide I heard someone calling from outside. If they were still there when I got back, I'd miss my potions class, and I was a prefect too! If they were there when I got back I would… I would… well, I wasn't sure, but it would be something bad, very bad. "Okay" I said to myself "take a deep breath, this is not the kind of behavior that made you a prefect."

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I hit the damp, cold bottom of the secret passageway that had been there since who-knew how long ago. "Oof!" I cried involuntarily, sliding a bit farther than I thought I would as I hit the ground. Getting up I grasped for my wand. "Lumos." I said, and the passageway was immediately flooded with light.

Now to do what I set out to do. Reaching a hand into my bag, I pulled out the coveted pouch that held the snidget wing feathers. The last ingredient in the potion that turned you into an Animagus. Well, second to last.

Ever since I was a little girl I had wanted to be able to fly, to be king of the skies. When, at the age of seven, I had learned it was possible to become and animal for a brief time, I began to research it thoroughly. A year later I found out about Animaguses. And, since the age of ten, had been learning how to become one. By the time I was thirteen I was ready to become one. I had been gathering the things required to become a thestral ever since, and at the age of sixteen, I was almost ready. All that was left was the bit of what I wanted to change into. Amazing how alike this was to the polyjuice potion. And yes, you heard me right. I want to become a thestral. They were masters of the sky, and besides that, invisible to most people. The only hard part now was getting thestral bits.

Coming out of my daydreams, I realized that I was five minutes late for Potions. Quickly, I stuffed the leather pouch into the silk bag that I kept down there and franticly climbed up the passageway.

* * *

Shrink: a rather rude name for a psychiatrist, though it can be used as a joke in a non-offensive way, which was how Dylan was using it.

* * *

So that's our first chapter! We hope you enjoy our story! And if you get the chance, we'd really apreciate you reviewing!

"We" by the way, are Rachel and Kirsten. We're just two best friends who decided to write a story together!

Hope you like the first chapter!

Rachel Aka SilverTiger (Kirsten Aka GoldenPhoenix is not available for comment at the moment)


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm very sad to say, that no one has reviewed yet. So, if you are reading this story, please review. You don't know how much it means to us... sniff, sob I promise you, if you're writing a story, and want me to read and review, just tell me and I'll do it! I promise! Okay. I think I've said enough on that subject. On other subjects: Have you finished the sixth Harry Potter? It was fab! It was really sad, but still fab. I won't say anything else, in case you haven't finished reading the book. Okay. Bye now!**

**Rachel**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Oh, I'm so sorry for being late!" I gasped as I burst into the

potions classroom. "I lost track of time…"

"Perfect, wonderful, maybe when you're done unpacking your potion

ingredients, you can tell us why you have mud all over your pants." Our

potions teacher, Professor Wislethaw was not known for being very

understanding.

I looked down at my pants, and discovered that there was indeed mud

all over them. Probably from landing at the bottom of the passageway. I

tried to think of a plausible excuse. "Um, in my haste to be on time,

I fell down in the mud."

"Hmm. I'm curious about where you fell, seeing as there's been a

drought for three months." Professor Wislethaw fixed me with a cold smile.

"Oh. Right…um…I-

"Really, Miss Marvola, being a Prefect you should know better than to

come late to class. And then to lie on top of that-"

"Oh, Professor," an apologetic voice cut in, "I just remembered. I

splashed Win with water, and then she fell down in the dirt. Isn't that

right, Win?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God for Calandra, one of my many

friends. She was always the best at making up stories and getting

people out of trouble.

Professor Wislethaw looked disappointed. She always enjoyed getting

students into trouble. Especially the popular people like me. "Well

then. May I remind you, that since we have a drought, water should not be

used so foolishly."

"Yes Professor. Sorry." Calandra actually sounded sorry.

"Go on then. What're you waiting for! Go sit down!"

As I sat down at my customary seat next to Lark, I scanned the seats

for Dylan. I didn't see him.

"Where were you?" asked Lark. Lark is another one of my friends.

Actually, I knew pretty much everyone in the Slytherin House (which was my

house, too).

"I had some unfinished business." I whispered, and then Professor

Wislethaw announced a pop-quiz, which cut off my having to think up more

excuses. That must be the theme for today. Excuses.

After Class:

"So, how'd you do on the quiz?" Calandra asked me.

"I think okay," I replied "What about you?"

"I botched up questions number 4, 7, and 9." Answered Calandra "I hate

it when she gives us those tests!"

"You know, if either of you actually bothered to study, rather than

using my notes…." This was Katie speaking. Katie was our residential

"studier". It was quite useful actually. She studied and paid attention

in class, and we all used her notes.

"Why in the world would we study? You do it so well for us." I said.

"Okay, fine," huffed Katie in an incredibly fake offended tone. "Use my

notes. But someday, I'm going to refuse to let you use my notes, and

you're all going to fail dismally at school. And life." Katie added as

an after thought.

"Yep," said Calandra "But for now, we're fine with using your notes."

"Speaking of Dylan," I interrupted

"Who's speaking of Dylan?" asked Katie

"Nobody," I replied "but now that you mention him, have either of you

seen him? He wasn't in class today."

"No, I haven't" said Calandra, annoyed that I had changed the subject

"Maybe he decided to play hookie."

"Possibly," I said, thinking out loud. "But he was in detention. And

staying a prefect is important to his family." After a long pause I

continued. " I'm going to go look for him, see you later."

I searched the Slytherin common room, his room (the boys dormitory is

very easy to enter), and the hallway past the Griffindor common room

-Dylan would often get into fights with Griffindors. And before you get

all huffy let me just tell you, that the Griffindors ask for it. In

fact, they beg to be beaten up. Always thinking they're so much better

than us…

I finally found him outside sitting in the shade of a large oak tree.

"Hi. Where've you been?" I asked him.

"Detention." Dylan scowled.

I went over to him and sat down next to him. "Why?"

"Because Professor Ilgling didn't find it as funny as I did when his

hair turned green, his skin turned pink with blue spots, and he also

didn't appreciate the banner that followed him around singing a song about

him."

"What song?" I asked, amused.

Dylan started to sing it, and by the time he was done I was in

hysterics from laughing so hard.

"You didn't." I said when I'd finally calmed down enough to speak.

"I did. And I got detention for a month." He said, a pained expression

on his face.

"Oooh. That sucks." I said.

"Yes, it does," he replied, his expression suddenly turning gleeful.

"But it was worth it!"

"I imagine I'll be hearing a lot about it during Professor's class

tomorrow!" I laughed

"I imagine you will" he said, still gleeful. He grinned, leaning

toward me and pulling me closer to him. I went willingly into his lap, and

started kissing him.

When he finally pulled away, it was getting dark.

"C'mon." Dylan stood up held out a hand and pulled me to my feet. "I'm

starving. Race you to the castle!" I took off, knowing that he'd let

me win even though he was much faster than I was.

Botched up: messed up, got wrong

* * *

Please review, we beg you! 


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night

I lay awake in bed for ages, waiting for all my roommates to fall asleep. I considered putting a _spell_ on them to make them fall asleep, but decided that if anyone found out…. Finally, after Allie and Ann had assessed every last boy in the school (if Charles is cuter or raggier before or after summer break, if John really is dating a girl from Switzerland, and if Joe had _actually_ gotten bitten by a werewolf), and I had thought of a hundred ways to kill them both, the dormitory fell silent except for the sounds of snoring and sleep-talking. You'd be surprised at the things you could learn from listening to Allie talk in her sleep! I waited ten minutes to make sure everyone was _actually_ asleep, and then slipped out of bed. I had gone to bed wearing a pair of soft dark blue pants, and an off-white silk shirt. That way in case I got caught, I wouldn't get caught wearing my pajamas. At the foot of my bed underneath a pile of dirty clothes, I had laid out my invisibility cloak, inherited from my great-grandmother. "There's always a time when a girl needs to be invisible" she had told me. And however corny that line was, she was right. This cloak had come in handy countless times. Like now. 

Barefoot, I padded silently down to the common room, wand in hand. Once I was almost there, I heard soft, high-pitched voices coming from the center of the room. The voices were soon accompanied by swift, small shadows moving toward the fire. What was this, I thought, more bewildered than scared, an army of midgets? As I crept closer (pretty pointless since I was invisible) I was able to make out the voices.

'Thump!' "You is needing to stop it Pinkie!" exclaimed a high pitched house-elf voice, "You will be waking up the Sirs and Misses!"

"Ouch! That is my toe you is being dropping the fire-wood on!" another house-elf voice cried out.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Only a stupid house-elf. Useful for nothing more than taking out the garbage, making beds, and cooking treacle tarts. Making beds! The audacity of it! I, myself, had never made a bed in my life. I intended to keep it that way, too. At my parent's house, we had over fifty house-elves all of whom were very good at making treacle tarts, or sweets of any kind.

Okay, maybe I was getting sidetracked, and maybe house-elves _were_ good at cooking, but that wasn't the point. The point was that I needed to get past these accursed house-elves and to the potions store room to look for, and hopefully get, some part of a thestral.

Ignoring the house-elves useless squabbling, I walked past them, around several black leather, high-backed chairs, and pushed the worn stone that would let me exit the common room.

Once outside, I glanced around the dimly lit corridor that led to the other dungeons, one of which was the one that Potions class was held in. I had barely been walking ten minutes when I heard a noise. As I rounded a corner I discovered its source. Peeves. He was situated halfway along a short but wide corridor, fixing a portrait (despite the complaints of its occupant) so that it would fall on the next person who walked there. As I started to walk towards him he froze

"Who's there?" He questioned

Rather than answering him, I pulled out my wand, pointed it straight at peeves, and said "Waddiwasi!"

The portrait he had been 'fixing' practically flew off the wall, landing on top of Peeves and pinning him to the ground. Smiling, I put away my wand and continued on my way.

When I _finally _arrived at the potions classroom, I took out my wand and disabled any security charms that might have been placed in the room. I then pointed my wand at the door. "Alohomora" I whispered, and the door unlocked itself. Not wasting time with the store cupboards (because I knew they weren't there) I proceeded directly to the back room, my way guided by the pale silver light that my wand produced. Once there I pushed open the door and cast my wand about the room.

An hour or so of searching through what felt like hundreds of racks, barrels, and shelves, and I had found nothing. I did find a jar labeled "**Thestral Hairs**", which, ironically, was empty.

I swore under my breath. Great, just great, now I would have to acquire thestral bits by myself, and that meant going into the forest. If I lost my prefect badge for this… what the heck, I would do it anyway.

Treacle: A sticky, syrupy substance related to molasses. It can be used as jam or icing.


	4. Chapter 4

I slept late the next day. It was fortunate for me that it was Saturday. If it had been a weekday I would have been skinned alive by my teachers.

Lifting my exhausted head from my pillow, I remembered it was the weekend and drifted back into slumber.

An hour or so later I awoke again. Still groggy, I rolled over, saw my calendar hanging up by my bed, and sat bolt up right. My Birthday! How could I have forgotten? Completely awake now, I shot out of bed, and fell over.

The floor rushed up to meet me, and I let out an "Oof!" as the hard surface knocked the wind out of me. Sitting up, I untangled myself from the sheets. I had probably gotten myself tangled up last night. After I had returned to my bed I had tossed and turned for hours, the same question going around and around in my head: Should I tell someone about the potion? On one hand, it would be nice to have someone to come with me when I went into the forest. On the other hand, if I told the wrong person, they would tell a teacher, and all my hard work would be confiscated. In the end I had decided to ask Saul. Saul was an annoying idiot who had had a crush on me since I was thirteen. Strong, stuck-up, and a master of jinxes, Saul was the perfect person to ask. He could take care of himself, defend me if anything happened, and on top of that he was kind of cute. (He had been on my possible boyfriends list before I met Dylan). What's more, he would be too scared to tell anyone what I was up to for fear of ruining any chance he had of being close to me. Yah, I would ask Saul, and after I did I would-

"Orchid?"

I spun around to see who had called my name, got tangled in the sheets, and fell over, again.

"Oh, Orchid, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were already up, I…"

I rolled over to see Lark's concerned face above me.

" S'okay Lark." I mumbled groggily

"I really am sorry." Said Lark, and pulled me to my feet. "But you'll just love what- well, you'll see. They sent me in to wake you up. I'll see you down stairs!" I looked down at myself. It was only then that I realized that I was still in my P.J.s.

After Lark left, I hurried to my dresser and pulled on a pair of jeans and a dark green silk shirt with the words "Griffindoors are losers" printed on the back in silver. I few years ago I had designed those shirts myself, and sold them to my fellow Slytherins, earning about a hundred galleons. I was known throughout Slytherin for the clothes I had designed. I pulled a brush through my hair, gave myself a once over in the mirror –checking to make sure my hair didn't look totally bad-. Deciding I looked passable, I headed downstairs to the common room. When I got down I saw several huge piles of presents, and around them were most of my friends including Dylan (who was much more than just a friend). Attached onto the mantle piece with what I suspected to be one of Katie's famous sticking charms was a small banner with the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORCHID' printed in large letters that flashed silver and gold.

Surprised and delighted, I rapidly descended the steps and hurried to join the crowd of friends gathered at the bottom of the stairs.

The morning passed in a blur. Amid a crowd of friends I opened my presents, thanking everyone profusely for everything I received. Among all the stuff people gave me, my favorites were a silver necklace studded with small, beautifully shaped emeralds, from Dylan, A small crystal ball about the size of a large marble that gave light only when I told it to, from my parents, a gift certificate to Zonkos joke shop, from Ann, and a box labled 'Madam Mary's Makeup of Illusion' Which, for five hours, created the illusion that I was in a nice looking outfit with matching makeup, from my sister. The rest of the morning I chatted with various friends and did 'stuff' with Dylan.

During the afternoon the party died down. I had thought I had missed Saul, but as I headed toward the girls dormitory I spotted him. Saul was just about to walk out of the common room when I called to him

"Hey, Saul!" He turned around, saw who had called his name, and did a double take. Slightly annoyed, (What was the big deal after all?) I called again

"Saul, could you come over here for a moment?"

Quickly collecting himself, he strode over to where I was standing, hastily tucking something into his pocket as he went.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to sound casual and failing miserably.

I took a deep breath. "Saul, you have to promise me first that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

He thought for a while, then said "Okay, but what-"

I interrupted him "And you have to promise to believe me."

"Alright, but-"

"And not to think I'm crazy?"

"OKAY!" he yelled "BUT FIRST YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHAT THE HECK YOU WANT ME TO DO!"

Almost everyone in the common room turned to look at us. I sighed. This was not going to be easy.

"Saul, would you _please _keep your voice down?"

He looked Irritated, and slightly embarrassed.

"Okay" he finally said "but first you need to tell me what's going on."

I waited till the usual buzz and chatter of the common room resumed then said

"Saul, I need your help."

Saul looked slightly surprised "What do you want my help with?" he asked

"I…I want you to go into the forest with me" I said quietly "sort of as back up, in case…you know… something happens."

"Why." he said bluntly, more like a statement then a question

"I want to turn into a Thestral" I whispered so quietly that I thought I would have to repeat myself, but he heard.

"You what?" he asked sharply, grabbing my arm

I took a deep breath, and, whispering all the while, told him everything. I knew I was taking a big risk, telling him all I had done, all I had hoped for. But at the same time, I had the feeling that he wouldn't refuse me if I played my cards right.

When I was done he only had one question

"Why didn't you tell Dylan?"

Was he jealous?

"There was no way I could trust him" I whispered in a seductive voice "I needed to tell someone I knew wouldn't betray me, someone I could depend on, someone who would protect me… someone like you."

Saul looked surprised, then pleased, then slightly suspicious.

"And Dylan...?"

"Dylan couldn't think to save his own skin, not to mention fight." I replied in a contemptuous voice, hoping I hadn't overdone it.

"When should I meet you?" he asked, apparently Pacified

"Tonight." I replied "nine o clock, just outside the entrance hall.

"I'll be there." he said

I gave him my most winning smile and practically skipped up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. I was so good at lying!

* * *

TheLovelyLily: Thank you soooo much for reviewing! we really really really really appreciate it!  



	5. Chapter 5

That evening at dinner I could hardly stop smiling. I was _finally _going to be able to finish the potion! I was also relived that I would be getting the Thestral bits soon. The potion had to stew for six months before adding the part of the Thestral, and that time was almost expired.

"Forgive me for interrupting your daydreams" said Calandra as she took a seat next to me "but what's up with you?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, giving Calandra my full attention

"You" replied Calandra "you're acting as though you're in a completely different world."

"No I'm not." I replied, and, trying to stay off the topic said "I'm just so happy that you guys care about me enough to throw a party for me, it's so sweet!"

"It was nothing" Calandra muttered, looking embarrassed, pleased, and a little guilty.

"No, really" I replied "it was incredibly awesome of you, and you don't have to look embarrassed. It was a really nice thing for you to do!"

Our conversation went on like that for the remainder of dinner. While I engaged Calandra in conversation, I also grabbed meat whenever I could and stuffed it in a small bag under the table with an anti-stain charm on it. When I thought I had enough, I excused myself from dinner, saying I was tired and wanted to go to bed.

Once in my room, I hurried to my trunk and found my finest pair of scissors in my potions kit. Withdrawing these, along with a small glass bottle, I stowed them, and the crystal ball I had received for my birthday, underneath my bed along with the bag of meat.

I then proceeded to the kitchens in my invisibility cloak. Once inside, I 'borrowed' a medium sized container and lid, and then (as gross as it my sound) tried to squeeze the blood out of uncooked steaks into the container until it was about halfway full.

I then hurried to the nearest bathroom and washed my hands profusely.

When I got back to my dormitory, I put the container of blood under my bed along with the other items I would be taking and then did my transfiguration homework. (Conjuring raccoons and then vanishing them again.)

At eight forty-five I pulled on my invisibility cloak (which was hard to do unnoticed with four other girls in the same room), took the stuff out from under my bed, stuffed it into a large tote bag, and made my way to the entrance hall where Saul was waiting for me.

I swear it took all my self control to keep from laughing when I took off my cloak. I mean, the look on his face!

"Orchid, you startled me"

Duh

"I have a startling personality. Are you ready to go?"

"I guess"

"You guess?" I asked skeptically "Either you're ready or you aren't, I don't have time for 'I guess'."

"I'm ready" replied Saul in a sulky voice "and you don't have to shout"

I was about to point out to him that I wasn't shouting, but I decided to drop it. What was the point of arguing with someone _this_ idiotic?

I took a deep breath and reminded myself that hexing him would be a _very _bad idea.

"Okay then, let's go." I threw the cloak around both of us and we headed toward the large double doors that would let out of the castle.

Once outside I took great care to lock the doors behind us. Getting caught by Apollyon Pringle and chained to the ceiling for two days was_ not_ my idea of fun.

Saul was blessedly quiet for most of the walk to the forest. Most of the walk. "What's all that stuff for?" he asked when we were almost there, pointing at the large bag slung across my shoulder.

"Well," I answered, keeping my voice determinedly cheerful "the scissors and bottle are for collecting the Thestral tail hairs, that's what I decided I wanted to use for my potion, the small ball is for light, as it's dark out, the blood is for attracting the Thestrals, and that's the meat you're going to feed to them so they wont attack me when I try to get the hairs. If more than one Thestral shows up, we'll leave and come back another time."

Saul didn't answer; his face had gone white as soon as I had said that he would be feeding the thestrals meat.

Seeing his expression I hastily added "now you see why I didn't ask Dylan to come. I knew he would be _way_ to afraid to even _think_ about feeding a Thestral."

His face, if possible, turned paler.

I couldn't help it, I grinned at him, this really was most amusing.

Misreading my expression, he quickly controlled his emotions and looked around at the rapidly approaching forest. "Of course I'm not afraid" he muttered, sounding terrified "what kind of baby would be scared of that!"

I had to stop myself from replying 'you would'. Instead I asked as casually as I could "have you ever seen anyone die?"

I don't know why, but he looked startled at the question "Um, yah. Well, actually, I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure?" I demanded, still keeping my voice as calm and optimistic as I could.

"Well, my brother and I went hiking, and he slipped on a rock and fell off the side of the trail and broke his neck on a rock, but it was foggy, and I didn't see him hit the bottom. I didn't even know he was dead till the next day, when my family found his body." He said all this in a very normal voice, as though he were talking about the weather, like he didn't care that his brother had died. It scared me.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked. We had reached the forest now, so I threw off the cloak and stuffed it in my pocket. I didn't want something so valuable to be ripped or stained if there was no need.

"You can only see Thestrals if you've watched someone die" I answered. This guy was either unbelievably ignorant, or way more stupid than I had thought.

"Oh yah. I remember now." Definitely the latter "And you?"

"What?" I asked

"Have you ever seen someone die?"

"Oh, yes."

"Who?"

"My Uncle, now can we please talk about something else?"

"Oh, okay. Do you like Quidditch?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes I do" I said, not really paying attention

"I do too. I should have gotten on the team last year. It was really unfair, you see, both the beaters and a chaser had left Hogwarts, and I was trying out for one of the beaters. It was my turn to-"

I tuned him out and started to look for a good clearing, realizing that this would be nearly impossible in the dark; I took out my crystal marble thing and asked it to glow. The path we were following immediately flooded with light. I hastily put the marble away, hoping that I hadn't attracted any unwanted attention. Instead I took out my wand and muttered "Lumos." A dim glow lit the surrounding area. Seeing a clearing, I led Saul toward it, he was still talking.

"And then he told me I had better get of the pitch, or he would make me, so I told him- HEY!" I had just splashed some of the blood on his shirt

"What was that for!" he demanded angrily

"Do you really think only one Thestral will come if there's a whole bucket of blood to tempt them? Anyway, if I put it on the ground they wouldn't be attracted to it, it has to be clean." I did not add fresh or warm.

"Then why'd you bring so much of it!"

"So they wouldn't follow us after we were done" I put the lid back on the container

His face suddenly went white "You're using me as live bait!"

Bingo

"No, not really" I replied, and stuffed the bag of meat into his hands "if it tries to bite you, hex it, but avoid that if at all possible, it'll harm the magic of the hairs if they're cut off while it's under a spell."

Suddenly I noticed Saul was steadily turning blue. Upon looking closer, I discovered that he wasn't breathing.

"Saul! Saul! What's the matter with you!" I said in a frightened voice, and grabbing his shoulders shook him.

Wordlessly he pointed behind me, his mouth silently mouthing words. I slowly turned around dreading what I was about to see.

In the middle of the clearing, silhouetted by the pale light of my wand, was a Thestral.

* * *

Apollyon Pringle: Appall-Ian. The caretaker that Mrs. Weasley said was there in her day in book four, this story takes place before her day, but she never said how old he was, so we put him in the story. 

TheLovelyLily: Thanks for reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

The Thestral was beautiful, in an eerie sort of way. It looked more like a horse than anything else, with vast leathery wings at least twice as large as its body with a wicked looking talon at the end of each part of the wing. It had large but delicate, dragon-like feet with what looked more like talons than the more widespread toe of the dragon, and it had one toe that grew out of the back of its foot like a birds, serving as an opposable thumb. Each talon ended in deadly looking points that left scratches in the dirt when it walked. Its body was basically a thin layer of skin enclosing a skeleton, with almost no flesh at all, it looked like it could do with a few meals. Its matted mane was made of what looked like horse hair, but it was impossible to tell without touching it. It had a dragon-like head with large white eyes that were the only non black part of its body. I couldn't tell weather it had no pupils or not. I was sure it could see somehow though, I had read that somewhere.

The Thestral turned its head to stare at Saul. It flared its nostrils and started to walk towards him, completely ignoring me.

Saul stood there, petrified.

"Saul," I whispered "feed it."

Never taking his eyes off the Thestral, Saul slowly reached into the bag that held the meat. As he withdrew his hand the Thestral leaped at him. Saul had his wand up and pointing at the Thestral before I could blink. "Glacius!" he cried.

The Thestral froze mid-leap, all but one of its feet in the air.

I gave a low whistle. "That's some spell, Saul."

"Freezing spell" he said matter of factly, considerably calmer now that the Thestral was immobile.

"One minute. I'll just get the hairs." I knelt near the Thestrals hind legs and carefully clipped of several tail hairs.

"Okay, let's go. How long will this freezing spell last?"

Saul shrugged "until I perform the counter curse, I guess"

I bit back a reply and started removing the lid of the container that held the blood.

"You ready to go?" I asked after I had finished with the blood and the meat that I had lain about the clearing.

"Um, yah." Said Saul "When do I perform the counter curse?"

"As soon as we're far enough away to be uninteresting." I replied "Let's go."

By the time we got back to the castle I was practically skipping under the invisibility cloak.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Saul incredulously "We could have been killed!"

"Could have, not were. If you're so scared of death you should be happy too." On a normal occasion I would have been scared too, but I hadn't been in any real danger with Saul posing as bait, and I was too elated about the hairs to really care.

Saul had to stop and think about that for a minute

We reached the castle about ten minutes later and made our way toward the dungeons. About halfway down we saw Peeves loosening the carpet so that people would trip, but were able to avoid him thanks to a concealed detour behind a tapestry depicting Several dragons breathing fire on some dancing skeletons, weird, huh?

When we reached the Slytherin common room I pulled off my invisibility cloak and turned to leave.

I was almost to the stairs that led up to the girl's dormitory when Saul called out to me. "Uh, Orchid?" Rats.

"Yes?" I asked, turning back around

"Do, um, Do you want to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend?"

"Um, I'd love to, but I have other plans." Actually, I was already going with Dylan. "Look, I'm really tired right now, I'll see you tomorrow." I then hurried up the steps as fast as I could, not giving Saul a chance to answer.

I entered my dormitory to discover that (though it was nearly midnight) I wasn't the only one still awake. Sitting on her bed, crying, was Lark. Calandra sat next to her on her bed, trying to console her.

"There there Lark, It's not that bad. Everything will be fine in the morning"

"How do you know?" Lark choked out "If I have too many on me, nobody might be able to sort through the layers!"

"What's happened!" I asked, alarmed

"I was walking back to the common room after dinner with Katie when we met a group of Gryffindors" Lark said the word Gryffindors with such contempt and hatred that I shuddered, extremely glad that I was in her good book.

"One of the Gryffindors and Katie got into an argument, and Katie called one of them a mudblood, and a-"

"Whatever Katie said about them they deserved!" I cut in angrily "The whole lot of them are blood traitors and mud bloods, and the ones who aren't are filthy idiots who don't even deserve to clean muck off the toilets!"

"I know, I know." Calandra said hastily "now can you please let Lark get on with her story?"

I nodded, but Lark shook her head and Calandra took up the story for her.

"Good. Anyway, it turned into a fight and then one of those stupid Gryffindors started firing hexes everywhere, and before anybody had realized what was going on, Lark had cast a spell on the one that had been arguing with Katie and he started hopping around on one foot and bumping into everyone in his house while he sang a song about happy he was and-"

I burst out laughing "Good for you Lark!" I chuckled, patting her on the back

"I wasn't finished!" Said Calandra indignantly "It was still seven or eight against two, and once Lark had used that charm on their friend they got really angry and started firing dangerous hexes everywhere. Katie ran to get help and by the time she came back with a teacher they had already done _that_ to her."

She pointed at larks face, but Lark hastily pulled the covers of her bed over her head.

"Oh come on Lark." Said Calandra "Orchid won't tease you, will you, Orchid?" Calandra asked in a warning tone

"Of course not." I replied hastily

"Okay" sniffed Lark, she seemed to have her crying under control now "I'll show you"

Lark let the blanket obscuring her head fall into her lap and brushed away her heavy, dark blond hair to reveal her face.

I gasped involuntarily. Lark's face looked like it had been hit with more hexes and charms than there were students at hogwarts. The color of her face was a grayish brown, which was what happened when you used more than ten color changing charms on a certain object to frequently (I knew this from the time me and Nuala got into an argument about what color her dress robes should be.). One of her eyes had been turned upside-down and her other had been blackened around the edges. Her eyebrows had been moved around to shape the words LOOSER across her forehead and her eyelashes were missing altogether. Before I could look more closely she had covered her face again.

"That's, that's terrible!" I exclaimed "Why didn't you go to the hospital wing though?"

"She did" Said Calandra "Aidana the nurse gave her a potion to spread on herself and we're hoping it will go away by morning, but Lark thinks that there are too many layers of spells for them to be undone."

"Don't worry Lark" I said, trying to sound optimistic "I'm sure everything will be fine in the morning, why don't you go to bed, you shouldn't be up all night worrying about this."

After Lark had gone to sleep, or at least pretended to, Calandra pulled me aside. "Orchid, I know that you're mad, but don't go and hex those Gryffindors, you'll just get into trouble."

"I don't care!" I whispered furiously "Didn't you see what they did to her!"

"Well, yes. But Katie did say some really nasty and embarrassing things to them, and that guy that Lark Hexed was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and they have a game this week." Calandra looked like she was about to stop, but she continued anyway. "if it had been me in their situation, I think I would have hexed Lark too."

I just stared at her. "Calandra, you can't honestly be taking their side. If this is a joke, it isn't funny."

"I'm Lark's best friend." whispered Calandra "Do you really think I'd joke about something like this?"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." I said

Calandra looked like she was regretting what she had said more and more "Of course, we did get revenge" she said, trying to make amends "A bunch of Slytherins heard about Lark and attacked the Gryffindors on their way back. Lark was lucky; at least she can still walk." Almost crying, Calandra got up from my bed and hurried over to hers on the other side of the room.

I stared after her, was she serious? She had never defended the Gryffindors before; then again, Katie could be pretty nasty sometimes… What was I thinking! Katie was one of my best friends, I couldn't blame her. Calandra was to blame, it was her fault! But Calandra had said that she had gotten revenge, now the Gryffindors couldn't walk. But Calandra hadn't said that she had been with the Slytherins that had attacked the Gryffindors. It wasn't her fault, it's not like the whole house could have gone. But the whole house probably thought the Gryffindors deserved what they got…

The argument chased itself around and around in my head until I went to sleep.

* * *

TheLovelyLily: Thank you for reviewing

Lula May: The end of this chapter was kind of for you, we tried to put in more of Orchid's nasty side. Orchid is kind of conceited actually, and she doesn't really care about her title very much, sort of like ron, she has no idea why she was made a prefect. Do you know howwe canchange what we've allready written? Because we can't figure it out, thanks for pointing out the Gryffindor thing.


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning I had come to a conclusion about my dilemma about whether or not to hex the first Gryffindoor in sight as revenge for Lark: The Gryffindoors would be forgiven for now, but if they put one toe out of line… They weren't going to know what hit them. I prayed with all my might that the Gryffindoors would give me ample opportunity to hex them into oblivion. I needn't have prayed so hard.

_Darn! _I muttered as I swung my bag a little too hard. It hit the castle wall and I immediately heard the sound of glass braking inside. My friends are constantly trying to cure me of my annoying habit of swinging bags around and around and around. I can't help it. It's just one of those things I do without thinking. More than once I've hit an unsuspecting passerby with my bag in the head and gotten glares and fingers pointed in a not-so-nice sign at me, but those incidences didn't really count because they weren't exactly accidents I quickly pressed myself against the castle wall to avoid being crushed by the rush of students eager to eat dinner. I waited until the number of students died down to just a few, and then opened my bag. Inside my potion vials, perfume bottles, ink bottles and any other breakable items I had had in there had been smashed to bits. A steady trickle of liquid ran out of a hole in my bag.

"Reparo" I said instantly putting back together all my breakable items. I said another spell to clean up the liquid and then inspected my bag to make sure that none of my books had gotten ruined.

I had just finished checking my last book when I heard a large obnoxious male voice accompanied by the laughter of other male voices and the giggle of obnoxious giggling girls heading my way. It sounded like Joey, a Gryffindoor who I had dated in Fifth year, but then broke up with after huge argument between us. I know, I know, you're thinking "What! _Win_ dated a _Gryffindoor_!". I admit it's unbelievable but I was young and foolish and Joey was –is- a handsome popular quidditch player. Never mind that he was a Gryffindoor. Ever since I broke up with him a year ago for being a jerk, he's been a little sore at me. A _little_ might be an understatement.

"But what about when you dated Marvala?" a thin whiny girls voice asked.

"Bloodwin?" the voice paused "Underneath all those spells and potions she uses Bloodwin's really quite ugly. And she's got a personality to match. That's why I broke with her. She's such a slut. It was hard –I felt so sorry for her- but in the end… What was I supposed to do? Stay with an ugly troll like her forever?" there was laughter and I felt a huge rage boil up inside of me.

_How dare he! He was the one who was just about in tears when I broke up with him! By the time I'm done with him, all that's going to be left of his pretty face is a gnarled, mushed up, mutated, bloody, thing that doesn't even faintly resemble a face!_

"Bloodwin's mother is really pretty though." Joey continued "Unfortunately she's vainer than her two daughters, plus Malfoy combined." More laughter.

_Those mudbloods were going to learn not to mess with Bloodwin Marvala Slytherin!_

I stepped out into the middle of the corridor where everyone could see me as they rounded the corner. I put on a cheery grin while glaring daggers at him, the result was decidedly creepy

"Hello, Joey. Fancy meeting you here. But really, Joey, you shouldn't be spreading nasty lies, although I do know you were just making a joke! You're quite funny! After all I thought you'd never stop crying after I broke up with you! And I must say, you seemed to like my mother very much when you spent Christmas break at my mansion. You also seemed to like her quite well WHEN SHE GAVE YOU A FLYING FEFFARI!" I watched amused as Joey's face contorted with anger.

"That's not true! I can see why you'd lie to save you'r reputation, but really there isn't much of a good reputation left to protect, so..." He practically shouted, while at the same time looking nervously at his groupies for support. I'd never gotten how Joey had ended up in Gryffindor; he was one of the most cowardly guys I knew. I did feel a bit sorry for him, though. I knew how it'd hurt _his_ reputation if everyone found out the "truths" he was spreading weren't actually true. I only felt enough pity for him to feel bad for his parents when they saw the remains of their son. I was preparing to launch a number of nasty spells at him when a voice saved me from what was surely suicide –for there was one of me and about ten of them-.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Dylan's voice drawled out. I'd never been happier to see him, or the large group of Slytherins that he was with. At the back of the group I could see Lark, looking white. I couldn't tell from where I was if they'd been able to get rid of all the scars. Evidently Joey could see Lark too for he turned to his groupies and said.

"Who's up for getting revenge on the stuck up Slytherin bitch who wounded our brave Quidditch Captain right before a match?"

Joey sure knew how to get his House mates riled up. Gryffindors are all goody-goody, but as soon as you mention their quidditch team… they transform into raging lions. Pathetic lions, but lions all the same. I wasn't complaining, I was still upset about Lark and ready to kick some major Gryffindor butt.

The two groups rushed at each other, shouting curses and war cries at the same time. I threw a hex at Joey which missed but got his attention. He turned to me and muttered the bat-boogey hex under his breath. It hit me, but Calandra paused in between throwing hexes and said the counter-curse. I threw another spell at Joey, missed again, and then, in a fit of fury launched myself at him and punched him in the face. He staggered back clutching his face but I went at him again and hit him in the stomach. "That, is for every lie you've said about my friends, about me, and about my mother!" I whispered fiercely. Unfortunately at that moment, one of his friends came up behind me and got me in a head lock, squeezing my neck. I gasped, and then tried to elbow him in the stomach, when suddenly there was a huge 'BOOM'. Everyone went deadly still.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall's voice cut sharply into the stillness. "And do not make the silly excuse that you're getting revenge for what happened to Miss Lark. I will not take it. I have heard that excuse three times today already." She looked around.

"Mister Wilto. Kindly release your hold on Miss Marvala's neck. Thank you." She performed a couple of counter-curses making sure no one was still under a hex and then said in the same sharp voice. "Everyone follow me. Bork, being the head of Slytherin House, shall be notified immediately. I trust he will give all of you a fiting punishment. As for the Gryffindors, you can all look forwards to a punishment from me." Someone in Gryffindor groaned. Even though McGonagall was the youngest Head of House yet, and new at being the Head of Gryffindor House, she had already gained a reputation for being strict. Not that Bork would let us out any easier. But Bork at least remembered being a Slytherin student, and remembered the hatred between the two Houses and why we sought fights with Gryffindors.

McGonagall continued. "I am very disappointed in all the Prefects who participated in this fight. In fact, I'm disappointed in all of you. I'm sure headmaster Dippit is too. Everybody line up and follow me."

We all lined up in two lines (Gryffindors in one and Slytherins in the other) and all the while glaring at each other, proceeded to walk towards the Great Hall led by McGonagall. When we reached the Great Hall, we were met by Bork. He looked at the Gryffindors, looked at the Slytherins, looked back at the Gryffindors and winked in our direction.

"I see that there's been some sort of a fight?" he asked. McGonagall glared at him, obviously annoyed that he sounded so chipper.

"Yes, there was. And it is your responsibility as a Head of Slytherin house to punish them as fit."

"Yes, yes. They'll be punished. But first, who won?"

"Brinston Bork! I will not allow you to encourage this sort of behavior!"

"Ah. I take it my House was winning." Professor Bork said knowingly.

"I refuse to take part in such pettiness." McGonagall sniffed loudly as the rest of us looked on in amusement.

"You're taking this way to seriously. Let me give you some advice from a person who's been Head for many years, to a person who's young and has only been Head for a couple of months: Fights like this happen all the time. No need to get riled up over a little brawl, surely you got in fights when you were a student? Hmm, maybe not." Professor Bork added as he saw the look on McGonagall's face.

"Anyway, survival of the fittest, I always say! Come, Sly Slytherins, let's go!" Professor Bork waved his hand at Professor McGonagall and proceeded to lead my House through the Great Hall –ignoring all the stares and whispers of the people eating dinner- towards the Slytherin common room.

Behind us we could hear McGonagall sputtering, "Survival of the fittest, indeed! Soon the only people left surviving will the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs who do not indulge in such childish behavior! I will be talking to Dippit about you, Bork!" she shouted after us.

Back at the Slytherin common room, Bork turned to us and said. "You know that I discourage getting in fights, and it _is_ my duty as a Head to punish you all. But Mister Malfoy, it is your duty as a Prefect to tell me if you won the brawl."

Dylan grinned. "Yep. Or at least, we were pretty close to winning, sir, before McGonagall showed up."

"_Professor_ McGonagall. But good, good! Thirty points to Slytherin for telling me the answer!" Bork winked at us again. "I knew that your generation would make us old ones proud! Who started the fight?"

"Well, Win was about to launch into a one to ten battle, but then we showed up to help her, sir." Dylan gestured at the other Slytherins present (other than us, the common room was empty because everyone else was at dinner).

"Good, good! We may save ourselves first, but we Slytherins are loyal!" Bork chuckled. He was bald, slightly on the fat side, and had been Head of House for years and years. Bork cleared his throat. "I want you all to know, that while Athena McGonagall and I might not always agree on certain issues, I admire and respect her very much. And I'm sure she'd say the same about me. Now, I'll post up punishments when I decide them, but until then all those who need it had better go to the Hospital Wing."

Luckily, I didn't need to go to the Hospital Wing, but almost half of the Slytherins present did. Of my close friends, only Calandra and Dylan needed to go to the Hospital Wing, and I wasn't sure if Calandra was my friend anymore. Dylan flashed me a smirk before walking out of the common room, but Calandra only glared at me coldly before stalking out. I could tell she was upset that I had started a fight when she had told me, in more or less words- that Lark had deserved what happened to her. But what could I have done? Let Joey insult me and my family? As much as I disliked my family, I was proud of being a Slytherin, and it would have been shameful if I hadn't defended my lineage. Plus, no one told Bloodwin Marvala what to do! And if Calandra didn't approve of my getting into a fight, that was too bad for her. I knew though, that I would have to speak to her as soon as she got back from the Hospital Wing. She was one of my closest friends. **Was**.

"All of you who don't need to go to the Hospital Wing I suggest that you get dinner from the kitchens and then head up to bed." Bork called out before exiting the Common Room. I plopped down on one of the couches, and leaned my head back against a pillow. It had been a long day.

"Who's up for making a trip down to the kitchens with me? I'll take orders of whoever doesn't go, but you don't seriously expect me to carry back the orders of everyone alone, do you?" Dondo Blaise asked.

A couple people volunteered and I told Dondo what I wanted, and what I knew Calandra and Dylan would want.

A couple hours later I was warm, fed, and snuggled under the covers of my bed. On the bedside table beside me a piece of chocolate cake lay on a plate. I was saving it for Calandra as a kind of peace offering. Calandra and I both loved chocolate cake. I heard the door creak open and turned in my bed to see Calandra enter our dorm.

"Hey." I said sleepily.

"Hi."

"Dondo made a kitchen run since we all missed dinner"

"Thanks to you." Calandra muttered.

"and I saved you a piece of chocolate cake." I continued as if I hadn't heard. "Please don't be mad. You heard Joey, he was insulting me, he was insulting Lark, he was out for a fight. How could I not fight back?"

"You know that Joey wouldn't have picked a fight unprovoked." Calandra said bitterly.

"That's not true! What is up with you? Have you suddenly joined the Gryffindor Fan Club? And since when is getting in a fight with a Gryffindor a crime! You've gotten in fights with Gryffindors all the time with me!" I said indignantly stung that Calandra would take a lowly Gryffindor's side instead of mine.

"I was just thinking that…" Calandra hesitated.

"That?" I prompted

"That after we graduate from Hogwarts there won't be any Gryffindors or Slytherins, and we'll all have to learn to accept each other as people. Rather than focusing on our House."

"Calandra!" I exclaimed "First of all, we're not going to graduate from Hogwarts for a couple years. Second of all, the Sorting Hat sorts us into Houses that reflect upon our personality the most. So no matter if we're in Hogwarts or not, we'll always be Slytherins. Just as Joey will always be a Gryffindor. We will always have the values of a Slytherin, and Joey will always have the values of a Gryffindor. We're opposite people. We'll never get along. The saying "opposites attract" is wrong. People stick to their own kinds. Their own groups that make them feel at home. That's just the way it is."

Calandra shook her head sadly. "I just wish it didn't have to be that way."

"Is there something else that's bothering you?" I asked gently. I had the feeling that Calandra was keeping something from me. When Calandra still looked hesitant, I used my superb skill I have of getting information out of people. I am seriously good at it. As a result, I always know gossip days ahead of everyone else. "You know you can tell me anything." Unfortunately, it didn't work. Calandra, being my best friend, knew most of my tricks.

"Fine" I pouted. "If you're not going to tell me, I'm going to be forced to resort to cruder methods of getting information."

"What are you going to do? Torture me?"

"No. Even worse." I had been edging over to Calandra's trunk at the end of her bed. I suddenly lunged and threw open the lid. "I'm going to look in your diary." I quickly rummaged threw her trunk with one hand, with the other hand I fended off Calandra who was intent on stopping me. "Aha!" I yelled triumphant. I waved her diary just out of reach of her grabbing hands. "  
Don't you dare!" Calandra made another desperate attempt on grabbing the diary away from me. "Watch me." I grabbed my wand and muttered a body binding curse. "Finally. Some peace and quiet. Now, to find out what you're hiding." I knew it was rotten of me, but I wanted revenge. I slowly opened Calandra's diary. I flipped threw a couple of pages, and finding nothing, flipped to the middle of her diary. There written in large loopy letter were the words "I love Potter" over and over again. Next to each of the words "Potter" was a heart with a cupid arrow threw its middle. All the words were done in red ink. In disbelief I flipped threw the next couple of pages. On all of them were the words "I love Potter". I was speechless. For the space of about three seconds.

"Oh my god!" I screeched. "You like Potter! I cannot believe it! You actually luuurrvvee Potter! Potter the Gryffindor Quiditch Captain! That's why you're so suddenly sympathetic with the Gryffindors! I cannot believe it!" by that time I was laughing so hard I could barley perform the counter curse to Calandra's body bind.

"Oh stop it!" Calandra said crossly as she picked herself up off the floor. She snatched the diary away fuming. "It's just a silly crush"

"Looks like more than just a "silly crush"." I said still laughing hard. "After all, you wrote his name in your diary about three thousand times! If that's not an act of undying love, I don't now what is."

"Well, you better not tell anyone!"

"Don't worry, I won't." I sobered a little. "It must be kind of embarrassing having a crush on Potter." I burst into another peal of laughter.

"Pinky promise?" Calandra asked me.

"Pinky promise." I hooked pinkies with Calandra. "I swear not to tell a soul that you like Potter." I unhooked our pinkies. "Okay? Are you satisfied? But why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"This is why. You're going to have a heart attack if you laugh any harder. Plus I thought you'd be mad." Calandra risked a look at me.

"I'm not mad. Just really really amused!" I giggled helplessly.

"Go to bed." Calandra grumbled.

* * *

note to readers:this story was not simply out of the blue, it ties in to Harry Potter. We got the idea for writing this before book six came out though, so now it doesn't really make that much sense but we really wanted to continue with it anyway because we like the plot.

TheLovelyLily: Thank you so muchfor reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The next day, Sunday, I slept late. When I did wake up I lay in bed for a few seconds, remembered about Calandra, and burst out laughing. I sat up and was met with a horrible sight. Calandra's scowling face was a mere two inches from mine, and she looked ready to murder me. I screamed, lost my balance, and fell out of bed in my haste to get away.

"Don't _do_ that!" I tried to yell, but it came out more like a squeak.

"You'd better not tell on me" Calandra growled.

"Tell what?" I asked sweetly, and tossed back my hair.

"You know" Calandra said, giving me a meaningful look

"Oh _that._" I said in an overly loud voice "You mean the fact that you lik-"

"Shut Up!" Calandra yelled in a panicked voice "Shut up shut up shut up!"

I laughed "Calandra, darling, don't you trust me to keep your secret?"

"No, actually, I don't trust you one bit… But if you tell one single soul about this, I will personally see that you are drawn and quartered. I will then send your assorted body parts to the four corners of the world with a note that says _Beware ye all who tell on me._"

"Where exactly _are _the four corners of the world, I mean, if my body parts are going to be shipped there… Anyway, I don't think that muggles do that kind of stuff any more. They use this kind of metal wand to kill each other. I think it's called a gun. No, a pun. Or maybe it's a-"

"Okay, okay, I get the point." Calandra said hastily, trying to prevent one of my semi educated muggle lectures "Besides, I've never been _that_ good at muggle studies, you can't expect me to know this kind of stuff"

"All the more reason to learn" I said, rummaging around under my bed for my bag. "what time is it?"

"You know, you're really hard to stay mad at" Calandra said regretfully, ignoring my question

"Aha!" I shouted, and pulled my bag out from under my bed. Finding my book on muggles, I flipped to the index. "Okay, I was right the first time" I said after a minute "It's a gun, a pun is a kind of joke"

"I'm hungry" Said Calandra "I'm ready to go down and have breakf… Hey, what's this?" Calandra bent down and picked up a small glass bottle "Orchid, why do you have a bottle of hairs under your bed?"

"Uh, uh, they're Dylan's. He gave them to me for safe keeping"

"But these hairs are black, Dylan's hair is blond"

"Good point, you know, you could be a detective someday, one of those muggles who figure out stuff, what excellent powers of deduction you have" I grabbed the bottle, stuffed it into my trunk, locked the trunk, and ran downstairs.

I exited the dorm, and started down stairs to the Slytherin Common Room. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I spotted my sister Nuala comforting a girl who I vaguely recognized as Chelsea, who lived in Nuala's dorm, a place of blackness where no one ever returned. Just kidding. I slowed down, sensing some juicy gossip to pass around.

"Hey Nuala! What happened?" I gave a sympathetic look.

"My-my boyfriend" here Chelsea burst into tears. When she'd gotten herself under control she gasped. "My boyfriend, Saul just broke up with me!" A new wave of tears cut off any further conversation with Chelsea.

"_You_ wouldn't know anything about this, _would _you Win?" Nuala looked accusingly at me. Too late, I realized I was blushing. _But really, how would I have known that Saul was going to break up with Chelsea for me!_

"Of course not." I muttered and walked on. I was about to walk out of the Common Room when I realized I was still wearing my pajamas. I rushed back up to my dorm, which was now empty.

As I emerged from my dorm wearing a Dark green t-shirt and a pair of velvety black jeans I was struck by a thought, and incredible, brilliant, wonderful thought. I mean, thoughts like this did not come every day, they came, like, once every ten years.

The thought was this: I would get Saul's now ex-girlfriend to tell me all the nasty things about him she knew, then I would black mail Saul with them! This way, I could still be with Dylan and Saul couldn't say a thing about the hairs until it was far too late! Hee hee! I love me.

As I descended the staircase from the girls dormitory for the second time, I heard A loud, obnoxious sounding voice. It was only a few seconds later that I recognized the voice as Saul's. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but decided that if he was looking for me, it was best to stay hidden until I was sure he wouldn't say anything awkward to me. Or Dylan. I scurried back up the stairs (yet again!) and rummaged through my trunk until I found and donned my invisibility cloak. After another few minutes of searching I found the bottle of Thestral hairs and stuffed them in my pocket. By the time I reached the bottom of the staircase I was breathing hard.

I surveyed the room, and then did a double-take. My eyes, wide open with shock, could not believe the spectacle before me. There, with a clipboard and quill, stood Saul. He appeared to be interviewing passerby and asking them whether they'd seen me.

"So," said Saul stroking his chin thoughtfully and leaving huge smudges of black ink all over his face "You're saying you haven't seen Orchid at all today?"

The girl, who looked to be a fourth year, replied "That's what I've told you… TEN TIMES!" the girl rolled her eyes and stormed off.

Saul checked something off on his clipboard and turned to his next victim.

Disgusted I exited the Common Room behind a group of dweeby-looking first years. _What was Saul's problem? Why exactly did he have an ex-girlfriend? He'd be lucky to have one friend at all! Let alone a girlfriend._

What I needed to get my mind off Saul was a good long review of all the various I could get killed by turning into an Animagus. Just kidding, but I did need to check on the potion. _Yah!_ I thought _I'll go check on the potion and add the hairs!_

Once there, I took out the bottle of Thestral hairs and quickly uncorked it, trying not to breathe in the musky, earthly scent of the passageway. Truly disgusting. I emptied the small bottle over the Cauldron. When the hairs reached the potion, they dissolved, and a black, Thestral shaped cloud of mist rose out of the cauldron before condensing, and dropping back into the cauldron in the form of black water. I quickly thumbed through my potions book, and various others, to confirm that what had just happened was a good sign. I checked the potions color, temperature, and various other things, then left. With my invisibility cloak on, for the great hall. BREAKFAST TIME! Finally

Upon my arrival at the entrance hall I was horrified to discover that I had no way of eating breakfast while invisible. Thoroughly pissed, I hurried down to the kitchens. I emerged from the kitchens twenty minutes later with a plate heaped with pancakes, éclairs, and milk. (I'm a recently converted vegetarian, so I avoided the meat with difficulty.) I discovered an unused classroom and settled down to eat.

When I bit into an éclair, I nearly broke my jaw on a Knut embedded in it. Oh great, this must be the house elves rumored 'Sunday surprise.' As I carefully picked through my second éclair, looking for the Knut, My thoughts strayed to Dylan. Nearly breaking my jaw reminded me of him. Let me explain. I had first met Dylan when I was six years old. His parents (being prestigious Malfoys) had been invited over for dinner at my families mansion to discuss "business" (which I later found out, was my arranged marriage to Dylan).

"_Win! Be a dear and come down to meet Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, and their son Dylan!"_

"_NO!" I shouted, having not yet recovered from one of my many tantrums. "I won't come down now!" I heard my mother sigh, and knew I'd be in big trouble once the Malfoys left, but at that moment I couldn't care less. _

"_Do excuse her, Mrs. Malfoy. She's a little… upset at the moment. She'll be down shortly. Won't you Bloodwin?" my mother shouted up to me threateningly._

"_Yes." I muttered "In my own good time." It wasn't until thirty minutes later that I arrived at my 'own good time'. As I descended the vast staircase that led to my room, I thought fleetingly of what a brat Dylan must be, and what a horrid night this was. _

Around the same time that Bloodwin Marvala Slytherin arrived at 'her own good time' Dylan Richard Malfoy began to ascend the staircase to her room, unaware both that the room he was trying to get into was Orchids, and that her staircase was enchanted with the same spell that The girls dormitory at Hogwarts was. Being that if a boy tried to get in, the stairs would turn into a slide.

_My thoughts were interrupted when the stairs slid into the floor and I started to slide downward at an alarming speed. I had a fleeting image of surprised blue eyes framed by dark blond hair before I crashed headlong into them. I hit his face going about fifteen miles per hour, and heard an audible cracking sound as his jaw broke. _

And that was how I met Dylan Richard Malfoy.

* * *

TheLovelyLily: Thanks for reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

Coming out of my daydream, I realized that I was gnawing on my paper plate, as I had finished all my breakfast. I got up, and, throwing my plate in a trash can, made my way back toward the common room. Black mail time. By the time I was at the stone wall that separated me from the common room, my ears were ringing. What was that noise? Whatever it was, it was coming from the common room, and it didn't sound pleasant. When I stepped into the common room, I knew immediately where the noise was coming from. Chelsea stood on the white marble table that decorated the center of the common room. Besides the occasional curse, her words were music to my ears. "I've kept his secrets for him!" she stormed "I've put up with his disgusting habits, But no longer! Item 1! SAUL SLEEPS WITH A NIGHT LIGHT! Item 2! SAUL'S _ENTIRE_ FAMILY CALLS HIM CUTSEY POOTSY CUDDLES!"…

And so on. Fortunately for me I was able to copy this all down with the kind help of Chelsea.

Clutching the thick roll of parchment that held Saul's incriminating evidence, I marched up to my dormitory and got to work. I started by sorting through the list and labeling them according to their nastiness. Then I drew the outlines for a poster with some of the more incriminating evidence in big flashing letters. Satisfied, I looked up as I heard an audible thump, and then an "Ahh!".

"Win, are you ready to go? Your stupid staircase won't let me up!" Dylan complained.

"Yeah. Just a sec." I hurriedly stowed the posters and list underneath my bed. "I just need a few minutes!" I quickly re-applied my lip gloss, but then I realized that I had put my red, cherry scented lip gloss, over my pink, strawberry scented lip gloss. Cherry and strawberry do _not _go together, and I most definitely do _not_ do red and pink! I took a paper towel and rubbed it off, putting on a fresh coat of pink strawberry blast, but then I noticed that when I had rubbed my lip gloss off, I had messed up some of my blush, so I had to re-do that, too, but the new blush I put on just begged for eye liner, so I had to put some of that on also. I was rummaging through my trunk for some money, when my hair got all in my face and messed up my lip gloss, so I had to do everything over again! Fifteen minutes later I was done and took one last look in the mirror, making sure all my make-up was where it was supposed to be. But wait! Ack! My hair! Sighing I quickly ran my brush through my hair. Why did my hair never behave when I needed it to? I tried to put it in a pony tail on top of my head but my brush slipped and my hair got tangled in a bunch of knots. Well, okay, it didn't. But I wanted to brush it again. This happened five more times and finally after the sixth brush I decided I would just put a barrette in my hair and leave it at that. It took me ten minutes to decide which barrette to use. I had one with two silver snakes each about to strike a emerald in the middle, I love that one!

I entered the common room and spotted Dylan napping on one of the couches. I went over and shook him.

"Dylan! I'm done!"

Dylan sleepily looked up. "You don't look any different." he mumbled. Becoming fully awake he took one look at my face and hastily said. "I mean—you look great! Terrific in fact!"

Glad that my hard work had paid off, I took his hand led him out of the common room. We walked down to Hogsmeade along with Calandra, Katie, and Katie's boyfriend. I can't remember what his name is, but he looks okay. When we reached Hogsmeade Katie and Katie's Boyfriend turned to us.

"We're, uh, going… somewhere. To do… something." Katie said.

"Can I come, too!" Calandra asked cheerfully.

"Um… no."

"Why not?" Calandra teased.

"I don't think you'd be very comfortable doing what we're doing with us."

"I don't think I'd mind!"

"Um… I don't think so. Maybe another time." Katie and Katie's Boyfriend fled. As soon as they were out of sight Calandra started laughing.

"Those two are so gullible." she said, and walked off in the direction of Zonko's.

"What do you want to do?" I asked Dylan.

"How 'bout we head over to Honey Dukes and get some chocolate."

"Good idea!" I happily walked into Honey Dukes and headed straight for the exploding bonbons. Last night I'd had the wonderful inspiration to feed them to the Gryffindor table. The House Elves would probably be more than happy send the bonbon up with the rest of breakfast. I picked out the most explodiest of the exploding bonbons and put them in one of the indestructible bags that was next to them. Dylan appeared carrying three huge bags of candy.

"Want to split the cost?" he asked.

I eyed the bags. "Hmm… Let me think about it… No."

"Fine. Then I won't share any with you."

"You're just saying that because you didn't bring enough money."

"Well, yeah. But you'll lend it to me because I'm cute and I'm your boyfriend, right?" he stuck out his lower lip trying to pout but it just made him look ridiculous. I burst out laughing.

"All right! It was worth a galleon to see that!"

"Great, you can give me the galleon when we get back! So will you loan me the money?"

"Don't push it, Dylan."

"All right, all right. No need to get huffy."

An hour or so later we were sitting on a bench just outside of Hogsmeade and had already finished most of the candy. Actually, let me re-phrase that. Dylan ate most of the candy. I had, like, five pieces, then Dylan decided that there wasn't enough to share. Now he was getting the punishment he deserved with the biggest stomachache ever.

"uugghh… My stomach hurts… This is all your fault, you should have eaten more candy!"

"Don't you dare blame me, Dylan Richard Malfoy" I said, trying not to laugh. "As I recall you 'didn't want to share.' Which is really quite ridiculous because I was the one who paid for all that candy."

"I was going to pay you back" Dylan whined sarcastically "But I wanted to buy a few of those singing toads, and my father stopped sending me money since he found out that I wasn't using it for school supplies!"

I rolled my eyes "Dylan, what on earth do you want a singing toad for?"

Dylan avoided the question. "Look. I'll pay you back… eventually." He got a sly look in his eyes. "I could always pay you back in kisses."

"Are your kisses good enough to make up for about ten pounds of candy?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Why, of course!" Dylan said in mock outrage "besides, I have a stomachache, so humor me, okay?"

"Okay." I kissed him. About a minute later I sensed that someone was watching us and opened my eyes (without breaking the kiss, though) to see a very angry Saul standing in back of Dylan with his wand pointing straight at Dylan. Thinking quickly I pulled back shoved Dylan aside ("Hey!") and grabbed Saul's wand, slapping him on the cheek. He staggered back, and I threw his wand as far away from me as I could, giving myself enough time to pull out my own wand. Saul ran over to his wand, picked it up and started running away towards Hogwarts.

I pushed Dylan out of my way. "See you later!" I called out.

"What! What's going on! Win, who was that guy? And why was he trying to kill me! My stomach hurts." Dylan clutched at his stomach.

"I'll explain later! See ya!"

"Wait! Don't leave me!"

"Sorry!"

I ran through Hogsmeade taking the shortest route, unlike Saul who took the longest route. I arrived at Hogwarts first, barreled through the corridors to the Slytherin common room, and bounded up the girls dormitory stairs. Scanning the room quickly, I located the outline of the poster, grabbed it and ran down stairs. About a minute later I had just put the finishing touches on it when Saul burst in. He was breathing so hard he couldn't speak for a couple of minutes, so I had time to improve it farther.

"What…were…you…" Saul panted, still winded.

I'll bet he can't even remember the last time he was in shape 

"Well, spit it out!"

"You…he…kissing…"

"Can't you even complete a sentence, stupid?"

At this Saul's face turned purple

"I CAN'T BELIVE WHAT YOU WERE DOING, DO YOU HAVE MULTIPLE BOYFRIENDS OR SOMETHING?"

"No, actually, I have just one boyfriend."

"THEN WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HIM?"

"Really, Saul, I thought you could at least recognize a kiss when you saw one."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Really, Saul, isn't it obvious?"

Saul looked at me blankly

"Listen carefully. I'm going to say this slowly so you can understand it. You. Are. Not. My. Boyfriend."

"SO WHO _IS_ YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"Dylan, you idiot! Now, before you get even more confused, let me offer you a deal."

"What kind of deal? He asked me suspiciously

"Here it is: You tell no one about my polyjuice potion. You also tell no one about our whole "misunderstanding". I, don't put these posters all over school." I held up the posters. I watched with amusement as his face turned simultaneously purple, green, red, and orange, as he read what was written on the poster.

"How! Why! When! Ahh!" Saul ran out of the common room screaming.

Smiling, I shrank the poster and put it in my pocket; just in case.


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel: I'm very very happy about our review screams and dances around wildy! Thank you so much! To answer Twilight Elf-Maiden's question: This story is (in case you haven't guessed) about Voldemort's Mother. It was made pre-HBP. Tom Riddle is actually, Tom Riddle Senior. He should show up in a while. We're not exactly sure when. But it'll definately be good.

Thanks again!

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Finally, I thought, Saul is taken care of, now on to the potion. Once inside the secret passageway, I double checked to make sure that everything was in order. Stirring the potion once more, I prepared for what I had been waiting for seven years (Okay, six, but seven sounds better).

**Katie's POV**

Lion x person/2 + animal regulas por figuras…..

"_These_ are Win's transfiguration notes?" I asked in disbelief "How on earth does she pass tests?"

Calandra shrugged. "When I agreed to help her with her homework, I didn't think I'd have to deal with _this_.." she said in disgust holding a piece of parchment covered in ink by the tips of her fingers.

"That'll teach us not to help Win out again."

"Actually, Katie, _I _didn't agree to anything. _You_ volunteered _us. _Us as in two. Me too."

"I already apologized and did three of your essays for you! What more do you want?" I asked exasperated. I was _such_ the unappreciated genius of the group.

Suddenly Saul burst into the unused classroom we had been studying in. Obviously not seeing us, he ran into the room and hid behind a chair.

"Um. Saul? What are you doing?" Calandra asked in the kind of voice she uses with six year olds.

Saul screamed and hit his head on the chair.

Me and Calandra exchanged our "he's-a-weirdo" look.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" I asked him, worried about his sanity.

"W-w-Win." He puffed out.

"What?" me and Calandra asked simultaneously.

"Win… Secret passage… Thing… Flying lizard..." Saul cowered even more behind the chair. "Poster… stuff… blackmail…potion… ahh!"

Me and Calandra exchange another look. This was our "worried-about-Win" look. We seemed to be using this look a lot lately.

**Win's POV **

Finally. I was done! I started whooping for joy. ("whoop!")

After a few minutes I got bored of whooping and started looking for a cup to drink the potion in.

**Katie's POV**

Being the violent girl that she was, Calandra pinned Saul over the desk. Quite interesting to see, seeing as Calandra is about five feet tall and weighs only about ninety pounds.

"Tell us where Win is." Calandra commanded through gritted teeth.

Needless to say, Saul was pretty easy to persuade. When she's mad, Calandra has that effect on people.

"I'll tell you! I'll tell you!"

"Then tell." Calandra said in a solemn commanding tone.

I rolled my eyes. She was such a Drama Queen.

"There's a secret passageway. I don't know the password, but I can tell you how to get to the passage." Saul gave us the directions, but sadly, before he could leave the room, he was frozen. To this day, I will not admit anything, I will not confess to anything, and I never did anything that involved freezing, petrifying, or immobilizing any person or persons… Besides, it was all Calandra's idea.

**Win's POV **

Finally. I found a cup! That took awhile. But now my moment of triumph (or something) was at hand! I grabbed the towel I had used after showering this morning from my bag (I had been too lazy to return it to my room), and wiped the dust off the cup. You see, I'd found the cup in the secret passage.

**Katie's POV **

Me and Calandra barreled out of the classroom and sprinted down the hallway.

"You know, as weird as this all is, it's also kind of cool." Calandra grinned and looked over at me. "How can you be eating at a time like this?" she asked me.

"I'm hungry!" I protested stuffing the empty candy wrapper into my pocket.

"How can you be hungry for chocolate?" Calandra asked me in disgust. "You just had lunch!"

"One can never not be hungry for candy." I said solemnly.

"Well, if you just had an entire box of chocolates…" Calandra trailed off.

"I didn't!" I said indignantly.

"We're talking hypothetically." Calandra guiltily touched her stomach.

"You ate the entire box?" I exclaimed.

"Define box. If you think I actually ate the cardboard that the chocolates were enclosed in… you'd be wrong."

"Traitor! I can't believe you!"

"What do you mean? I bought them!"

"You were going to give those to Lark as a get-well present!" I told her.

"Oh, yeah. Well, chocolate does cause cavities. Let's just say I was protecting Lark's teeth from cavities and nail rot."

"Nail rot? How can eating her chocolate protect her from nail rot?" I ask in disbelief.

"If you think about it, your nail's get chocolate on them from eating it. So if you left the chocolate on there…"

"Why wouldn't you just wash it off?"

"I dunno. Maybe Lark's scared of soap!"

"What were we talking about in the first place?" I asked.

"Um. I don't know but I'm sure it was very important…"

We both look at each other and exclaimed "Win!" at the same time before rushing off.

"Do you think we get a little side-tracked sometimes?" Calandra asked.

"Don't start." I said.

**Win's POV **

_Finally _(is this getting a bit repetitive?)I was done getting the dust off the cup. I scooped a ladleful of potion into the cup and briefly considered making a toast to myself. Oh, what the heck, I guess I would, there was nobody around.

"This toast is to…um…me being a Thestral…my excellence at potions…and, uh,…happily ever after! Yes, this is to me living happily ever after…cool." I waited a second. Nothing happened so I drank the potion. EEWE! It tasted like burnt oranges. I knew this because…well, it's kind of embarrassing. Let's just say it involved an exploding yo-yo, a purple monkey, and a small amount of burntified powder.

**Katie's POV**

"Okay," I said "now what would Win use as a password?"

"Something random." Umm, I don't know… exploding yo-yo, a purple monkey, and small amounts of burntified powder are all passwords she's used before.

Discouraged, I looked down at Win's notes. Then I noticed she'd written in her book!

"Oh my gosh!"

"What!" Calandra asked, alarmed

"Win wrote in her book!"

"Really? What does it say?"

"it says… Password for secret passageway: Dissendium"

We both looked at each other.

"Okay," said Calandra "Now this is just bizarre."

"Don't question fate" I scolded

"Okay, sorry."

"Dessendium"

The no longer secret secret passageway opened.

**Win's POV**

Funny, the darkened passageway was suddenly getting darker, and why was it so cold? I shook my head, the room spun. When I stopped shaking my head, the room was still spinning. Then I thought of something funny, I can't remember what it was, but it was funny. I started laughing hysterically. Suddently I felt like screaming something.

"Bunnies!"

**Katie's POV**

"Bunnies!" I heard Win scream

"Did you just hear Win scream the word bunnies?" I asked

"Gosh," said Calandra "all this fuss about hiding rabbits."

"Well maybe they're vampire rabbits" I suggested hopefully "I've always wanted to see a vampire rabbit."

Calandra gave me _the look_ "You are _so_ weird."

"Yah, let's go."

We went.

We arrived just in time to see Win, standing over a cauldron and laughing hysterically, Faint.

**Win's POV**

_**Win's POV will be taken over by our friendly neighborhood narrator, as Win is about to be unconscious.**_

The room was very dark, I fainted

Narrator: Win fainted.

Because Win was in a state of magical unconsciousness, she did not notice when she was slapped, doused with cold water, pinched, screamed at, shaken, or had two very odd sixteen year old girls dance around her chanting voodoo spells( Calandra: I swear, they always work for me!) and occasionally throwing salt over her and screaming "Awaken!" (Calandra:Seriously, I think you didn't do it right!). She also did not notice when she was lifted onto a streacher and flown along a no longer secret secret passageway and taken to the hospital wing where she was promptly teleported to saint mungo's (Nurse: Why does she have all this salt on her!)

* * *

Twilight Elf-Maiden: Thanks for reviewing. Actually, tom won't be in the story for quite some time, but he _will_ play a very imprtant part in the story 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

I woke up. Suddenly, bunnies didn't seem so funny. Come to think of it, why _had _bunnies been funny in the first place?

It all came back to me in one sharp flash

"The toast!" I screamed, jolting up in the bed that I had just realized I was in. Looking around, I realized that I was in an infirmary, not the hospital wing at Hogwarts. There was a bedside table next to me with an assortment of bottles marked "anti-Thestral potion"

"Curse them!" I screamed again "They're trying to undo my genius!"

"You're not the only one." Said a withered old witch in the bed next to me. I now realized that I was in a room with seven or eight beds, most of which had people in them.

The old witch pointed to her bedside table. Hers was laden with potions marked "Anti Kitty-cat potion."

"You to, eh?" Said a middle aged wizard, sitting up in the bed across from me. With more than a little alarm I noticed that he had dog ears. "You're lucky, they've had me in here for over a year, I wasn't allowed to be near the muggles, I kept urinating on the fire hydrants, you see." Alarmed, I felt my own ears. Normal.

"What was that you were saying about toast before, dear?" asked a woman with a kind face and enormous butterfly wings that had just started to dry. I noticed with a jolt that she was dangling in mid-air; a rope attached her to the ceiling. "Personally, I like my toast with nectar."

"That's right!" I said loudly "The toast, I cursed myself with the toast. That's what I get for thinking happily-ever-after."

Everybody in the room laughed, including a rather fat man with a green face, no visible ears, and flippers sticking out from under the covers. I watched in fascination as the man choked, spluttered, then reached for a cup of water on his bedside table and dumped it over his head. The water re-filled itself the moment he put the cup back.

As if this day could get any stranger, a sudden ringing siren went off, and the doors to the room burst open. Covered by a white sheet on a stretcher, a large form was deposited on the empty bed. One of the carriers yanked off the sheet, revealing a person with a mane of tangled black hair. Literally. He or she had the head and neck of a horse! A nurse directed the handful of "Anti-Horsey potion", a book labeled "When Ponies Go Wild" and its sequel "When Ponies Go _Really_ Wild" with her wand onto the bedside table, and they all left as suddenly as they had come.

The horse woke up and screamed in a braying voice "The toast! It was the toast!"

"Finally" I said, pleased. "_somebody_ understands the horrors of a bad toast."

"And which toast was that?" asked a girl covered in bird feathers (her potion was labeled "Anti-Big-Bird potion"_ (Have you ever watched Sesame Street?_))

"Someone poisoned my toast! I was just sitting down to breakfast when it happened." Explained the horse "No more toast for me. Just scrambled eggs from now on."

"Ah! You, cannibal!" screamed the big-bird girl in horror.

"Someone save me from this madness!" I moaned. As if in answer to my prayer Calandra shoved open the doors to the room, took a look around, and, spotting me said "Win! I've been looking in all Saint Mungo's rooms searching for you! The nurses are going—" a hand grabbed Calandra's shirt collar and dragged her out of the room. "Bye!" she called out "Get well soon!"

As the door slammed shut I noticed there was a sign above it. AAR: Anti Animals Room. So _that's_ where I was. Well, duh. Where else would I be if not in the AAR? What did it mean again? Oh. Yeah.

As much as I was enjoying my visit to the Anti Animals Room I really wished someone would come and take me back to Hogwarts. No offense to these guys, but they were a little unnerving…

As I heard my mother's angry voice from down the hall, I thought, _Then again, maybe it would be better just to stay here._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE MIGHT NOT RECOVER! WE HAVE FULL COVERAGE ON OUR INSURANCE! I'LL SEE YOU IN COURT!" the clacking sound of my mothers high heels grew fainter. My mother was beautiful, but dangerous. I had inherited her beauty, Nuala had inherited her dangerous. Seriously, if Nuala was angry at you, you had seconds to live.

**ATTENTION!**

**THE WRITERS OF THIS STORY HAVE JUST HAD AN IDEA ABOUT WIN'S FAMILY AND WILL HENCE PROCEED TO EXPLAIN IN A NARRATIVE FORM FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTER. YOU CAN FIND OUT ABOUT WIN LATER, OK?**

**Chapter Eleven and a half**

Win had a rather strange family. You see, long long ago Christine Miranda Slytherin fell in "love" with the owner of a multi billion gallionare named Marvolo James Smith. To be truthful, Christine couldn't remember his name half the time they were married, but that was okay because he was always to busy kissing her to hear what she said. The "love" lasted until she was three weeks pregnant with Win. On that day, the day she intended to tell Marvolo about his soon-to-be born baby would _not_ be named Harry ("it's such a stupid name!"), when she met his business rival, John Jacob Jingle-Heimer Shmit while waiting in line to buy some pickles (at this point in her pregnancy, she was having huge cravings for pickles. Tons and tons of pickles.) . Besides from having a name that was impossibly long and stupid, John Jacob Jingle-Heimer Shmit was quite a catch. He was rich (a trillionare), handsome, rich, rich, attractive, rich, and did I mention rich? It wasn't long before Poor Marvolo was ditched for the dashing -and don't forget rich- John Jacob Jingle-Heimer Shmit. Of course, one of the big downsides of having a husband named John Jacob Jingle-Heimer Shmit was that whenever he went out of the house, the neighbors always ran outside, pointed at him, and shouted "THERE GOES JOHN JACOB JINGLE-HEIMER SHMIT DA DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA!" This was quite embarrassing for Christine, who demanded that her husband disguise himself before leaving the house, even if it was only to check the mail, which Christine never did because she was pregnant with Win. Poor Marvolo was stuck with his arch enemy becoming the father of his child. Getting back to John Jacob Jingle-Heimer Shmit, he went to a muggle mask store. **AN: If you haven't seen the Phantom of the Opera movie, you can skim over this part.** There were three isles in the store; they had signs that said Isle 1: lots of masks. Isle 2: some masks. Isle 3: no masks, but a really cool cape thing. Being the intelligent bloke that he was, John Jacob Jingle-Heimer Shmit went straight to isle three, where he bought a really cool cape thing to go with the white mask he found on the floor that was cut in half. This disguise proved to be not very good, though, because whenever he put on his half white mask and really cool cape thing and went outside, all the neighbors ran outside and shouted THE PHAAAANTOM OF THE OPERA IS THERE, INSIDE THAT HOUSE! Though Mrs. Slytherin didn't think about it at the time, this was quite ironic as her name was Christine, and John Jacob Jingle-Heimer Shmit was slightly insane, and burned, though on his finger, not his face. After a while this got so annoying, that Mrs. Slytherin demanded that they move to a more isolated location. In the Slytherin household, Christine's word was law (hence the Slytherin vs. Shmit household. Christine had forced John to take her name.) and so they moved to an isolated location.

All in all, John Jacob Jingle-Heimer Shmit was a good husband, and Christine was reasonably satisfied. Until, that is, her brother-in-law showed up. Christine had given birth to Win only a week ago, but was already pregnant again with John Jacob Jingle-Heimer Shmit's child. (Which would not, by the way, be named Harold! "It's such a stupid name!") When her unemployed new brother-in-law showed up, Christine was quite distraught. Where were they supposed to keep him? In the garage? I mean garbage? I mean garbage disposal? I mean disposal? The point was, there was no where to keep him ("We only have 4,000 rooms for goodness sake!"). But the brother-in-law ( His name was John Jacob Jingle-Heimer Shmit Pinkerton jr.) plonked himself down onto the parlor sofa, and refused to move. Christine completely bewildered reverted to her old method of getting what she wanted: screaming. But even that didn't work, because John Pinkerton Jr. was hard of hearing.

Two months later her brother-in-law still hadn't left, and Christine was getting quite hoarse. At the end of three months, she gave up and John Pinkerton Jr. has lived in the Slytherin mansion since then.

Although John Pinkerton Jr. was quite good at baby-sitting, he had an annoying habit of pointing at his brother and shouting "JOHN JACOB JINGLE-HEIMER SHMIT! HIS NAME IS MY NAME TOO!". But yet again, there no amount of yelling on Christine's part, that could get John Pinkerton Jr. to stop singing that stupid silly song! Finally, after the birth of Nuala ("I don't care, we're not naming our daughter Harold!") Christine and John Pinkerton Jr. Struck a deal. He would baby-sit four days a week all day in exchange for free rent. As she grew up, Win was spoiled by her father and her step father who, naturally, wanted to do anything and everything better than his rival (in this case, be a better father to Win). Win was also spoiled rotten by her mother, who, knowing that as her eldest daughter Win would one-day inherit the family business, wanted her daughter to have everything her heart desired. Sadly, nobody spoiled Nuala, and though she turned out less conceited and spoiled than Win, she was far more jealous…sinister music Who wouldn't be jealous? Win had three adults constantly fawning over her, and praising her every word, while Nuala had… well, Nuala was a child deprived of attention. Once she arrived at Hogwarts Nuala lost no time in getting the attention she deserved by wearing _very _short skirts. Not to say that Nuala was an airhead, she wasn't. In fact, Nuala was much better suited for running the family business than Win was. Although Win is our main character, let's face it: Can you picture her as a business woman? All together Nuala's resentment and her intelligence did not have a good boding for Win. In fact, we rather think Nuala might have a slight huge insane crush on Dylan (but then again: Who wouldn't?)

AN: Kirsten: I wouldn't., and I fail to see how Rachel can have a crush on a character that she created.

**A/N**: Rachel: He's hot! And you helped create him too…

AN: Kirsten: Rachel, he is not, he acts gay!

**A/N**: Rachel: First of all, acting gay does not affect your hotness at all. In fact, it might heighten it… And second of all, he's not gay!

AN: Kirsten: Okay maybe he's not gay, but he is weird. Actually… I'm starting to think someone else is gay…

**A/N**: Rachel: Are you talking about me! 'Cause I'm not gay! How could I be gay if I think Dylan is hot? And yes, Dylan might be weird, but so what?

AN: Kirsten: (sarcastically) no, of course I wasn't accusing you!

**A/N**: Rachel: cheerfully Good then! I'm glad you weren't accusing me!

AN: Kirsten so gullible… anyway, do you think we should end the chapter now? Readers( and hopefully reviewers) are probably getting tired of us talking.

**A/N**: Rachel: Yeah we should end the chapter. It's kind of sad when we start resorting to conversations about Dylan's hotness to keep the chapter flowing….


	12. Chapter 12

**Rachel: Hello people! I really hope, if you've gotten this far in our story, that you will review. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! Also, I'd like to thank a billion times over everyone who _has _reviewed!**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Quick, while her mother's busy terrorizing the nurse!"

"No, I'm her boyfriend; I should be able to see her first!" I heard voices outside the room.

"But I'm her best friend!"

"Boyfriends get priority over best friends! Besides, you already saw her"

"For, like, two seconds! That's not fair!"

At the word "boyfriend" my mood had lightened considerably. _Dylan!_

"How about this, we'll play eenie meenie minee mo, and whoever wins gets to visit Win first." Katie's voice suggested.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Okay, you two stand together."

"Ouch! You're stepping on my foot!"

"No! Don't move apart! You two have to stand next to each other."

"I'm not standing next to him! He's a foot-stepper!"

"Quick! That other nurse is coming!"

"I'll go left, you go to the right!"

"What about me!"

"Shut up Dylan!"

"Ahhh!" Dylan burst into the room and slammed the door behind him. He stood for a minute breathing heavily.

"How far away from here were you when you started running?" I asked him.

"Five feet."

"So how far can you run before getting tired out?"

"Two feet."

"Two feet! That's pathetic!" I exclaimed.

"It used to be one foot, but I've been working out!" Dylan flexed his nonexistent muscles.

I rolled my eyes.

He looked down at himself. "Oh." He said before pulling out his wand and doing an illusion charm to make it appear as if he had huge muscles.

"Wow, you're buff." I said sarcastically.

"No, I'm Dylan! Gosh, Win, can't you even remember my name?"

"Never mind…" I was constantly amazed by Dylan's thickness. Actually that's not true. I did hold auditions once; Dylan seemed smarter at first glance. It's probably because he was wearing posers… But anyway, it didn't matter. Dylan was still the best boyfriend ever. Sort of…

"So, how are you feeling?" asked Dylan.

"I'm okay. I'm surrounded by lunatics though…"

"Hey!" said the toad man.

Dylan whirled around to face him. "You watch your mouth toady-boy! You're freaking out my girlfriend!"

The toad man, who looked bewildered, opened his mouth to say something, but Dylan put his hand up for silence before turning back to me.

"So what were you saying, Ace?" he asked.

"Ace?"

"Yeah, it's your new nickname. It's also the nickname of this awesome girl from this awesome muggle TV show!"

I arched an eyebrow at him. "What show is it?" I said although I had a feeling I knew.

"Gilmore Girls." He said quickly and quietly.

"Hey! You stole that from my paper! You watched me copy it down! You stole my Gilmore Girls Complete first Season on Dvd!" I accused, pointing a finger at him.

"Well, er, yeah." Dylan hung his head. "Will you forgive me if I let you borrow the Complete Season Two, Three, and Four on Dvd?"

But I didn't hear him; because I was too busy staring at my finger. "Oh my gosh! I have claws!" I held out my clawed fingers to him.

Dylan jumped back. "Ack! Look at your face!" Dylan said with a terrified expression.

I panicked and started to jump out of bed before realizing I didn't have anything on underneath the covers. "What's wrong with my face?"

Dylan snickered. "Nothing. There's nothing wrong with your face. I just wanted to see your reaction."

I sulked.

There was a rap on the door. "Will you two hurry up in there!" Calandra's voice called out.

Turning back to the previous conversation I asked incredulously "So, you like Gilmore Girls? You do realize it's a chick show?"

"You're being sexist. Guys have the right to like the same shows as girls." Dylan said faintly miffed.

"Dylan, are you gay?" I interrupted

"What! No!" Dylan looked at me with an 'are you crazy' expression on his face

"Oh." I said disappointedly. Dylan gay would be…hot. But that did kind of defeat the purpose of him being my boyfriend, as he wouldn't exactly be attracted to me. But then again-

"Anyways" continued Dylan as if I hadn't said a word "it's a great show. This is why I've decided to call you Ace. It's the nickname of the main character Rory…"

"I know." I said. "But it's still a weird nickname."

"Any more weird than when you decided to call me Chandler and you Monica? So that we'd succeed as a couple, like they did?"

"I love the show Friends! Plus I've always wanted to have dark hair like Monica..."

"Ace is much better than Monica." Dylan stated.

Again there was a rap on the door. "You have ten seconds to wrap up!" Katie yelled. "We're coming in soon!"

Dylan leaned down to kiss me, but still slightly mad at him for tricking me into believing that my face had broken out in hives or scales or something, I moved my face away so Dylan ended up kissing the wall where my head had been.

I laughed at his hurt expression. "You're forgiven now" I said.

"Good." Dylan leaned down again and kissed me.

While we were kissing Calandra came into the room. "Eww! Don't undress or anything!" seeing that I didn't have anything around my shoulders, and rightly assuming I didn't have anything else underneath the covers, she said "OH MYGOD! You already did!"

Silly girl. Like I would do anything like that… well, with people watching us. If you could call toad man and the rest people…

"Hi guys" said Katie coming into the room. "Dylan, how'd you get so buff?" she said eyeing his muscles.

"Mine! Leave him alone! He's mine!" I said possessively.

"She can see that." Calandra said distastefully, as if we were doing something horribly wrong.

"You, girl, have _got_ to get over your fear of seeing people intimate. We were just kissing for goodness sake!"

Calandra opened her mouth to protest but never got the words out. A nurse had appeared behind her and hit Calandra over the head with a frying pan. Strangely, I wasn't surprised that Saint Mungo's had so many patients.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Dylan said, his eyes wide and his muscles deflating with a 'swoosh'. "Stupid charm." He muttered before sprinting past the nurse.

"Don't leave me!" I cried out to him.

"See you later, Win! Get better! You owe me!" Dylan shouted back over his shoulder. It seemed at that when Dylan put his mind to it, he could run more than two feet without getting tired; that boy was long gone.

* * *

Posers: fake glasses.

Magical posers: Fake glasses that make you seem and look smart, even when you're not.

Kirsten: Alas, tis a sad day for writers when nobody reads what they write, but then, there's really no point in this if nobodys going to read it, cause if your reading this that means that your either a weirdo who reads writers comments and not their story, and we don't want you bothering us, or you've already read this story, or at least chapters 1-12, and in that case I thank you sincerely and shake you warmly by the hand.


End file.
